


the boy who, finally, Knew

by fagstar



Series: the boy who could See [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gen, if i do continue i left myself smth to go off of, niki is mentioned but she doesnt have any lines, the universe - Freeform, third and possibly final part of my oracle tommy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagstar/pseuds/fagstar
Summary: as he lay in bed that night, he felt the presence of the Universe again. it whispered to him, and for the first time, tommy listened.
Series: the boy who could See [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	the boy who, finally, Knew

**Author's Note:**

> ummmmmmmm ok anyways

Tommy walked briskly down the wooden path to his house. Until he had talked to Tubbo, he refused to think about his power. Instead, he focused on walking. One foot in front of the other. Step. Repeat. 

Eventually, he came to his house. Tubbo stood outside, pacing. He looked up when Tommy approached and grinned.  
"That. was. AWESOME!" he cried. "Your eyes went all glowy, and then- Boom! You knew what to do! That is such a cool power to have, I wish I could predict the future too."  
Tommy tried to not get irritated. Tubbo had only meant it innocently; he didn't know the impact that shitty power had on his mind.  
'Yeah, watching empires rise and fall, watching people I love die, or leave, or turn into someone I don't know is so amazing. Living in fear of someone discovering my secret and using me as their own personal fucking magic 8 ball is so awesome,' is what he could have said. What he wanted to say. Instead, he replied, "If you knew the burden this power came with, you wouldn't think it's so cool."  
Tubbo cocked his head to the side, and Tommy sighed.  
"It's not actually that fun watching horrible things happen and living with the knowledge that you can't do anything to stop it."  
"But… you can stop it. I mean, you said that Niki was dead, but something must have changed, because she isn't!"  
"Tubbo, I don't know why she's alive!" Tommy cried.  
Tubbo faltered. "Wh- what?"  
He put his head in his hands. "When I see something, it can't be changed. I watched L'manburg rise and fall in my dreams. I knew exactly how I could have prevented Schlatt's win, the war, living in a fucking ravine for months, but I didn't. You know why? Because I can't change anything."  
Tommy let out a sardonic laugh. "I can see the future, but I can't change any of it."  
"Tommy, you must have changed something," Tubbo tried. Shaking his head, Tommy scrubbed his hands down his face.  
"I just… I don't know. I have to go, Tubbo. I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow."

As he walked the familiar route to the Sight Pond, Tommy's head swirled with thoughts. Niki had been dead; Niki was supposed to be dead. But, somehow, she wasn't. How was she live- why was she alive? As much as he was disgusted by it, Niki's life felt wrong, to his very core. Tommy picked up his pace. Something was going on, and he intended to find out what.

The clearing was bathed with light. Tommy instinctively dropped his armour to the ground, but something was… different. The energy in the air seemed both lighter and heavier, hovering right outside the norm. He stepped into the pond. Instead of kneeling, as he usually did, he lay on his back, body half-submerged in the water. Inhaling once, twice, he let his eyes slip shut.

This time, instead of being plunged into a vision, Tommy sat up - but he wasn't in the clearing anymore. He was surrounded by both nothing and everything. Tommy knew he should feel repulsed, unsettled, utterly wrong from the heavy, ancient presence he was in; but he felt almost comforted. A voice spoke in his ear, both high and low and neither at the same time.  
"Hello, Tommy," it said softly.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"I am everything, and I am nothing. Some call me God, others The Universe. But I simply Am."  
"Are you the one who gave me Sight?"  
Though he couldn't see it, Tommy could almost feel it nod.  
"Yes. I know you have questions for me, and I know the answers may not be what you want." A pause. "You are upset, because you cannot change what you have Seen. But you have changed, and you question all you have known."  
Tommy swallowed. "Why is Niki alive? What's different? Why- why couldn't I change before, and why can I now?"  
"Everything you have seen was meant to happen. Some things can be changed, others cannot. Your nation was meant to rise, your cause was meant to be fought for. Your friend was neither meant to nor not meant to die."  
Tommy felt suddenly desperate. "What's the difference? How can I know what can be changed, and what can't?"  
"You will understand soon. I will let you Know."  
The presence began to retract, and he felt so very alone. Tommy called out for it, reached for it with his very being, and it returned.  
"Will you stay with me? Please?"  
The Universe nodded.  
"You do not walk alone."

He was in the clearing again. As he lay there, winded from the swift transition from nothing to reality, a sense of understanding flooded his body. Somehow, he simply knew why Niki was alive, and what had changed. Before, he wasn't meant to change. He was meant to see, and to learn and to grow. Now, though, he could handle Knowing. Though it hurt, he knew he could handle stepping back when things could not be changed.

The air was cool on his bare arms as he walked back to his house. As he walked, he reflected on the events that had ruled his life. Meeting Phil and Wilbur and Techno and Tubbo. Creating L'manburg. Fighting for his dream, for his home. The presence of the Universe had felt like an old friend, eerily similar to his visions. Somehow, Tommy realized that the visions had been the Universe whispering to him. Somehow, he knew that he hadn't been fully capable of listening, of comprehending its words.

As he lay in bed that night, he felt the presence of the Universe again. It whispered to him, and for the first time, Tommy listened.

**Author's Note:**

> yea i wrote this in 45 minutes what about it 😺😺😺😺😺 anyways i hope u like pls comment ur thoughts
> 
> this is kinda inspired by the minecraft end poem 😳😳 the part thats like  
> "and the universe said I love you
> 
> and the universe said you have played the game well
> 
> and the universe said everything you need is within you
> 
> and the universe said you are stronger than you know
> 
> and the universe said you are the daylight
> 
> and the universe said you are the night
> 
> and the universe said the darkness you fight is within you
> 
> and the universe said the light you seek is within you
> 
> and the universe said you are not alone
> 
> and the universe said you are not separate from every other thing
> 
> and the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code
> 
> and the universe said I love you because you are love."
> 
> ngl that poem is kinda beautiful and comforting to me idk. and ik i already said this but uh please comment!! ily


End file.
